nichijoufandomcom-20200222-history
Interstitials
Interstitial 1.gif|Episode 1 - 1 Splash1-2.png|Episode 1 - 2 Interstitials 2.gif|Episode 1 - 3 splash1-4.png|Episode 1 - 4 Interstitials 3.gif|Episode 1 - 5 splash1-6.png|Episode 1 - 6 Also known as transitions, interstitials are parts of Nichijou that appear at the end of some segments. They usually consist of a whitish-grey background, the Nichijou logo and a small drawing or animation of something. However, some are placed on a chalkboard or an entirely different setting. Image Gallery A collection of all the interstitials, sorted by episode and order of appearance. Episode 0 Interstitials 0-1.gif|Episode 0 - 1 Interstitials 0-2.gif|Episode 0 - 2 Episode 1 Interstitial 1.gif|Episode 1 - 1 Splash1-2.png|Episode 1 - 2 Interstitials 2.gif|Episode 1 - 3 splash1-4.png|Episode 1 - 4 Interstitials 3.gif|Episode 1 - 5 splash1-6.png|Episode 1 - 6 Episode 2 Interstitials 2-1.gif|Episode 2 - 1 Interstitials 2-2.gif|Episode 2 - 2 splash2-3.png|Episode 2 - 3 Interstitials 2-4.gif|Episode 2 - 4 Episode 3 Splash3-1.png|Episode 3 - 1 Interstitials 3-2.gif|Episode 3 - 2 Interstitials 3-3.gif|Episode 3 - 3 Splash3-4.png|Episode 3 - 4 Interstitials 3-5.gif|Episode 3 - 5 Episode 4 Splash4-1.png|Episode 4 - 1 4-2.gif|Episode 4 - 2 Splash4-3.png|Episode 4 - 3 Episode 5 5.gif|Episode 5 - 1 Episode 6 6-1.gif|Episode 6 - 1 6-2.gif|Episode 6 - 2 Splash6-3.png|Episode 6 - 3 Episode 7 Splash7-1.png|Episode 7 - 1 Splash7-2.png|Episode 7 - 2 Splash7-3.png|Episode 7 - 3 Episode 8 8-1.gif|Episode 8 - 1 8-2.gif|Episode 8 - 2 Episode 9 9-1.gif|Episode 9 - 1 9-2.gif|Episode 9 - 2 Episode 10 10-1.gif|Episode 10 - 1 10-2.gif|Episode 10 - 2 Splash10-3.png|Episode 10 - 3 Episode 11 11-1.gif|Episode 11 - 1 Splash11-2.png|Episode 11 - 2 Splash11-3.png|Episode 11 - 3 Episode 12 12-1.gif|Episode 12 - 1 12-2.gif|Episode 12 - 2 Splash12-3.png|Episode 12 - 3 12-4.gif|Episode 12 - 4 12-5.gif|Episode 12 - 5 Episode 13 Splash13-1.png|Episode 13 - 1 13-2.gif|Episode 13 - 2 Episode 14 14-1.gif|Episode 14 - 1 14-2.gif|Episode 14 - 2 14-3.gif|Episode 14 - 3 Episode 15 Splash15-1.png|Episode 15 - 1 15-2.gif|Episode 15 - 2 Splash15-3.png|Episode 15 - 3 15-4.gif|Episode 15 - 4 15-5.gif|Episode 15 - 5 Episode 16 16-1.gif|Episode 16 - 1 16-2.gif|Episode 16 - 2 16-3.gif|Episode 16 - 3 16-4.gif|Episode 16 - 4 Episode 17 17-1.gif|Episode 17 - 1 17-2.gif|Episode 17 - 2 Episode 18 18-1.gif|Episode 18 - 1 18-2.gif|Episode 18 - 2 Episode 19 19-1.gif|Episode 19 - 1 19-2.gif|Episode 19 - 2 Episode 20 20-1.gif|Episode 20 - 1 20-2.gif|Episode 20 - 2 20-3.gif|Episode 20 - 3 Episode 21 FlySpray.gif|Episode 21 - 1 21-2.gif|Episode 21 - 2 Splash21-3.png|Episode 21 - 3 21-4.gif|Episode 21 - 4 Splash21-5.png|Episode 21 - 5 Episode 22 22-1.gif|Episode 22 - 1 22-2.gif|Episode 22 - 2 22-3.gif|Episode 22 - 3 22-4.gif|Episode 22 - 4 Episode 23 23-1.gif|Episode 23 - 1 Splash23-2.png|Episode 23 - 2 23-3.gif|Episode 23 - 3 Splash23-4.png|Episode 23 - 4 Episode 24 24-1.gif|Episode 24 - 1 24-2.gif|Episode 24 - 2 24-3.gif|Episode 24 - 3 Episode 25 Splash25-1.png|Episode 25 - 1 Splash25-2.png|Episode 25 - 2 Splash25-3.png|Episode 25 - 3 Episode 26 Splash26.jpeg|Episode 26 - 1 Splash26-1.png|Episode 26 - 2 Splash26-2.png|Episode 26 - 3 Splash26-3.png|Episode 26 - 4 Category:Image Gallery Category:Interstitials Category:Things We Think are Cool